Pokemon in Remnant
by allenhabib77
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokémon were Pokémon, humans, and Faunus live in peace except in the Remnant Region were some humans treat Faunus badly. I don’t own RWBY or Pokemon i only own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in Pallet Town a woman with brown hair and brown eyes was outside watching her son play. The woman's name is Leaf Satoshi nee Green.

"Habib it time to go to bed." Leaf said to her son.

"Coming mom," Habib said to his mom.

Leaf and Habib went inside.

"Mom where's dad?" Habib asked his mom.

"Your father went to the Pokémart to get some potions and revives. He will be back soon." Leaf said to her five-year-old son.

Outside

A man is looking at the house.

"Ah, so this is where you live Red." The man said to himself.

The man grabbed a Pokéball.

"Nidoqueen come on out." The man said while throwing a Pokéball.

Nidoqueen came out of her Pokéball.

"Nidoqueen use Hyper Beam." The man said to his Nidoqueen.

Nidoqueen used Hyper Beam on the house. Habib and Leaf heard an explosion.

"Mom what was that," Habib said to his mom with a scared tone.

"I don't know Habib but let's go to the backyard quick." Leaf said to her son in a worried tone.

Habib and Leaf went downstairs.

"Nidoqueen use Fire Blast." The man said to his Nidoqueen.

Nidoqueen used Fire Blast on the house. Leaf saw the fire.

"Son go to the backyard quick and go look for your father." Leaf said to her son in a scared tone.

"B-But Mom," Habib said to his mom.

"GO NOW!" Leaf yelled at her son.

Habib ran to the backyard. The man returned his Nidoqueen and left. Habib looked at his home burn down with tears in his eye and start looking for his father. Outside of Pallet Town, a man with black hair and brown eyes arrived to Pallet Town that man is Red Satoshi. Red stopped and saw his house burned down. Red ran to his house and saw Officer Jenny and many water type Pokémons trying to put out the fire. Officer Jenny saw Red.

"Red I'm sorry your wife didn't make it." Officer Jenny said to Red with a few tears coming out.

"...How...about...my...son." Red said to Officer Jenny.

"I'm sorry Red we couldn't find his body so we don't know if he's dead or alive." Officer Jenny said to Red.

Red looks down with tears running down.

Ten years later

Habib Satoshi is seen on a boat with his Gardevoir and Gengar.

"Gar Gar Gardevoir. (Are you, Okay Habib)" Gardevoir said to her trainer.

"..." Habib said to Gardevoir.

"Gen gar gar Gengar. (Still thinking about that night)" Gengar said to his trainer.

"..." Habib said while nodding his head.

Gardevoir and Gengar looked at each other than at Habib.

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking we have arrived at the Remnant Region." The Captain said to the passengers.

Habib, Gardevoir, and Gengar saw the Remnant Region.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice day at Vale a boy, woman, and man is walking in Vale doing some shopping. They are the King family Emma, Nick, and their son Steve.

"Son are you excited to go to Beacon Academy to learn how to battle with Pokémon?" Nick said to Steve.

"Yes, dad I am excited to make friends, learn how to battle, and to work with my teammates." Steve said to his dad.

"That's good son remember to take care of your Pokemon and they will always protect you from Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, Team Skull, Team Cipher, Team Snagum, The White Fang, Roman Torchwick, Salem, Grimm, and Shadow Pokémon." Emma said to Steve.

"Yes, I know mom. I'll be safe and I'll always take care of my Pokémons." Steve said to Emma.

"Now Emma stop worrying about our son he will be all right. He has strong Pokémon with him." Nick said to Steve.

"I know Nick I know but I can't help but worry." Emma said to Nick.

"Don't worry mom, I'll have my Pokémons and my four teammates." Steve said to his mom.

The King family finished their shopping and start walking home.

"Son don't forget to do your homework, don't get in trouble with your teachers, and be really careful if you see a shadow Pokémon they are really dangerous." Nick said to his son.

While the King family were walking they heard two people talking about Red's family.

"Did you hear what happened in Pallet Town?" The man asked the other man.

"Yah someone or something attacked Red's house." The second man said to the first man.

"It was probably a Shadow Pokémon." The first man said to the second man.

"I heard that it was Grimms." The second man said to the first man.

"It can't be Grimm from what I heard there was fire everywhere and the front part of the house was exploded Grimms can't do that." The first man said to the second man.

"Your probably right but it's sad to lose your wife and probably your son no one knows what happened to his son the officers couldn't find a body to confirm if he is alive or dead." The second man said to the first man.

The King family arrived home.

"I cannot believe that Red's family is dead." Emma said to her husband and son.

"Yah I hope Red is ok." Nick said to his wife and son.

"I'm going to bed mom and dad. I start Beacon tomorrow. Good night Mom and dad." Steve said to his mom and dad.

"Ok son good night." Emma and Nick said to their son.

Steve went upstairs to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a nice day in Enju City a boy name Ethan Gold is battling the Enju City gym leader Morty.

"This is a two on two Pokemon battle between Ethan Gold from New Bark Town and the Enju City gym leader Morty." The Enju City gym referee said.

"Gengar come on out," Morty said while throwing a Pokeball.

"Typhlosion I chose you," Ethan said while throwing a Pokeball.

Typhlosion and Gengar came out of their Pokeballs.

"Typhlosion use Lava Plume," Ethan said to Typhlosion.

"Gengar dodge it and use Shadow Ball," Morty said to his Gengar.

Typhlosion used Lava Plume on Gengar but Gengar dodged and used Shadow Ball. It hit Typhlosion.

"Gengar use Focus Blast," Morty said to his Gengar.

"Typhlosion dodge it and use Burn Up," Ethan said to his Typhlosion.

Gengar used Focus Blast on Typhlosion but Typhlosion dodged and used Burn Up on Typhlosion. It hit Gengar.

"Typhlosion/Gengar use Wild Charge/Shadow Ball." Ethan and Morty said to Typhlosion and Gengar.

Typhlosion and Gengar used Wild Charge and Shadow Ball on each other. It hit each other. An explosion covers Typhlosion and Gengar. The smoke clears and Gengar stills stand while Typhlosion fainted.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle Gengar wins trainer sent your next Pokemon." The Enju City gym referee said.

"Typhlosion return," Ethan said to his Typhlosion.

Typhlosion returned and Ethan grabbed another Pokeball.

"Espeon come on out," Ethan said while throwing a Pokeball.

Espeon came out of her Pokeball.

"Espeon use Psybeam," Ethan said to Espeon.

"Gengar dodge it and use Shadow Ball," Morty said to his Gengar.

Espeon used Psybeam but Gengar dodged and used Shadow Ball on Espeon. It hit Espeon.

"Gengar use Shadow Ball," Morty said to Gengar.

"Espeon dodge it and use Psychic," Ethan said to his Espeon.

Gengar used Shadow Ball on Espeon but Espeon dodged and used Psychic on Gengar. It hit Gengar. Gengar fainted.

"Gengar is unable to battle Espeon wins Morty sent out your next Pokemon." The Enju City gym referee said.

"Good job Gengar return," Morty said to Gengar.

Gengar returned to his Pokeball and Morty grabbed another Pokeball.

"Mismagius come on out," Morty said while throwing a Pokeball.

"Espeon use Shadow Ball," Ethan said to Espeon.

A/N: All Pokemon moves are moves that Pokemon can use by level up, TM's, or Egg Moves and I get the move sets from

"Mismagius dodge it and use Power Gem," Morty said to Mismagius.

Espeon used Shadow Ball on Mismagius but Mismagius dodged and used Power Gem. It hit Espeon.

"Mismagius use Shadow Ball," Morty said to Mismagius.

"Espeon dodge it and use Zen Headbutt,"Ethan said to Espeon.

"Mismagius used Shadow Ball on Espeon but Espeon dodged and used Zen Headbutt. It hit Mismagius. Mismagius fainted.

"Mismagius is unable to battle Espeon wins. The Winner is Ethan Gold from New Bark Town." The Enju City gym referee said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a nice day in Canalave City a boy name Lucas Diamond is having a battle with the Canalave City gym leader Byron.

"This is a two on two battle between Lucas Diamond from Twinleaf Town and the Canalave City gym leader Byron. Let the battle begin." The Canalave City gym referee said.

"Torterra come on out," Lucas said while throwing a Pokéball.

"Bastiodon come on out," Byron said while throwing a Pokéball.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm," Lucas said to his Torterra.

"Bastiodon dodge it and use Iron Head," Byron said to Bastiodon.

Torterra used Leaf Storm on Bastiodon but Bastiodon dodged and used Iron Head on Torterra. It hit Torterra.

"Bastiodon use Ancient Power," Byron said to Bastiodon.

"Torterra dodge it and use Seed Bomb," Lucas said to Torterra.

Bastiodon used Ancient Power on Torterra but Torterra dodged and used Seed Bomb. It hit Bastiodon.

"Torterra/Bastiodon use Earthquake." Lucas and Byron said to Torterra and Bastiodon.

Torterra and Bastiodon both used Earthquake. It hit both Pokémons. Torterra and Bastiodon fainted.

"Torterra and Bastiodon are unable to battle trainers sent out your final Pokémons." The Canalave City gym referee said.

"Torterra return." Lucas said to Torterra.

"Bastiodon return," Byron said to Bastiodon.

Torterra and Bastiodon returned to their Pokeballs.

"Steelix come on out," Byron said while throwing another Pokeball.

"Magmortar come on out," Lucas said while throwing a Pokéball.

Byron took out a ring that has a stone with a DNA symbol on it.

A/N: in this story, if any trainers have a Pokémon that can Mega evolve they will have the mega stone to mega evolve their Pokémon and the reason Morty didn't have a mega Gengar in the Gold Trailer is because I just thought of it while writing this chapter.

"Steelix mega evolve," Byron said to Steelix.

Steelix mega evolved.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast," Lucas said to Magmortar.

"Steelix dodge it and use Stone Edge," Byron said to Mega Steelix.

Magmortar used Fire Blast on Mega Steelix but mega Steelix dodged and used Stone Edge on Magmortar.

"Steelix use Rock Tomb," Byron said to mega Steelix.

"Magmortar dodge it and use Lava Plume." Lucas


	5. Chapter 5

The ship that Habib is on has arrived at the docks in Vale. Habib looks at his Gardevoir and Gengar. Habib grabbed two Pokéballs.

"..." Habib said to Gardevoir and Gengar.

Gardevoir and Gengar returned to their Pokéballs. Habib got out of the Ship. Habib grabbed a Pokéball.

"..." Habib said while throwing a Pokéball.

Dragonite came out of her Pokéball.

"..." Habib said to Dragonite with a simile on his face.

"Roar Roar. (Got it, Habib)" Dragonite said to Habib.

A/N: Yeah I'm trying my best with the sound the Pokémon makes and I'm getting their sounds from the anime.

Habib climbed on Dragonite and Dragonite starts flying to Beacon. Dragonite arrived at Beacon. Habib got off Dragonite.

"..." Habib said to Dragonite.

Dragonite returned to her Pokéball. Habib was walking when he saw an explosion. Habib starts walking to where the explosion happened. Once Habib arrived he saw a girl with a red hood. Habib went to where the red hood girl is. Habib reach out his hand to help the red hood girl. The red hood girl looked at Habib and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks for the help my name is Ruby Rose," Ruby said to Habib.

"..." Habib said with a smile on his face.

Ruby looks at Habib with a confused look on her face. Habib grabbed a Pokéball and threw it at the sky and Gardevoir came out of her Pokéball.

"..." Habib said with a smile and he waved his hand.

"Gar Gar devoir Gardevoir Gar. (Hello Ruby Rose my name is Habib Turner)" Gardevoir said to Ruby.

Ruby jumped when she heard Gardevoir talk.

"H-How did t-that Gardevoir talk," Ruby said in a shocked tone.

"Gar Gar Gardevoir devoir Gardevoir. (I'm speaking in your mind Ruby and the reason why Habib isn't speaking is because Habib is unable to speak)" Gardevoir said to Ruby.

Ruby looked at Habib with Sympathy. Ruby looks at Gardevoir.

"How do you know what Habib says and what made Habib mute?" Ruby asked Habib's Gardevoir.

Gardevoir looks at Habib. Habib nods his head and Gardevoir looks at Ruby.

"Gar Gar devoir Gar Gardevoir Gardevoir devoir Gar Gardevoir. (Well I can read Habib's mind so he can communicate with people. What Habib thinks I say it for him and about Habib being unable to speak is that his home was attacked and Habib's vocal cords were damaged by the fire)" Gardevoir said to Ruby.

Ruby looks at Habib.

"Habib do you know where the auditorium is?" Ruby asked Habib.

Habib shook his head meaning no.

"Welcome to Beacon," Ruby said quietly.


End file.
